The Past, The Past and hopefully a different Future
by Im A Kitty Hear Me Rawr
Summary: "We've killed enough of them to know their weaknesses, what makes this one any different?" The priestess said indifferently and glared back at her. "He looks familiar." Kagome frowned as she tightened the grip on her katana. "It's because we've met him before; briefly. One word, So'Unga. I'm terrible at summaries lol but this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha...if I did then it would have ended differently ;)**

It was very hard for Kagome to keep from screaming at the unfairness of it all.

She had been searching for the jewel for months. She wasn't always the best, and she certainly could have been a little less diplomatic when it came to dealing with yokai, but she was good at finding jewel shards, healing her comrades when they got injured and she had become invaluable member to the pack. Miroku had always valued her opinion for what it was, and Shippo had trusted her more than anyone else and Inuyasha, well he had put up with her. And of course Kirara, she was always there when Kagome needed her and never complained.

But now…they were gone.

Kagome cried silently at the four graves in front of her, keeping her back towards the burning village. They had won, the jewel was complete and Naraku was dead. But the price was high. To make matters worse she couldn't go back to her time, the well was damaged and stubbornly refused to allow her access.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara; forgive me. I should have been stronger. You wouldn't be dead if I wasn't such a weakling!" The young girl cried silently as the demon slayer hugged her.

They were the only survivors of their last fight with the spider hanyou. Sesshomaru had chosen to stay behind and tried to rescue his brother but to no avail.

It was only the two females of the pack that had survived and they returned to Edo…only to find it burning to the ground. They had watched helplessly as the flames engulfed everything in sight. Kagome, blaming herself for the deaths her friends and villagers, begged the demon slayer to train her.

As the seasons passed they both became stronger and powerful. They travelled the land training with masters; both demons and humans. Kagome trained with a priestess to further control her miko powers and eventually surpassed her master.

In that time Kagome had learnt to let go of her emotions; she rarely smiled, she kept on an emotionless face and the only emotions she did show was annoyance and anger. People would have thought that she was female Sesshomaru.

But Sango knew that her friend still had a kind heart and was willing to help anyone in need. She was ruthless when she killed a demon but yet the same hands that killed were also the same hand that healed wounded and comforted the sick.

After of travelling they decided to return to Edo and visit their dead. It was a hard time for both of them.

They were so caught up in their grief that they failed to notice that someone else was watching them.

"Well, what do we have here? A ssssnack for me?" a voice hissed behind them.

Kagome froze. She mentally beat herself up for not noticing the yokai earlier.

"Fuck." She grabbed Sango's hand as she was readying Hiraikotsu. "No time! RUN!"

Kagome ran without knowing which direction she was heading, she heard the snake demon closing in on them fast.

_The well! _The miko's eyes widened. _It's now or never. You better work you bloody well!_

Running full speed towards the well which started all troubles she only wished that it would save their lives now. She stood in front of the well and looked at Sango who was looking at her incredulously.

"Your idea is to jump into the well, which, if I may add might not work?" Sango said sarcastically. "Great, I die trapped in a well."

"Got any better ideas?"

"Nope." She jumped into the well followed by Kagome. The latter felt the familiar tug that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's working!" She held Sango's hand tightly, afraid that if she let go her friend might disappear.

A flash of light engulfed them and they found themselves… under water?

Sango clawed desperately at the walls of the well.

"Kagome!" Sango spluttered.

"Calm down Sango." She said calmly.

"Easy for you to say princess! I'm not the only stepping all over your head!"

"Yeah sorry about that, just hang in there." She grabbed two knives from her boots and planted it on the wall. "Let's get out of here. I'm finally home!"

Sango followed her lead and took out her knives and placed her weapon securely over her shoulder. She watched as Kagome progressed up the wall and quickly started her own trek.

They sat over the lip of the well catching their breath. Suddenly they felt a strong yokai coming at towards them.

_Yokai? Where's the well house? What happened to the God Tree?_

Kagome froze.

"You have got to be kidding me! What did I ever do to make you hate me?!" Kagome screamed at the sky.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't my place!"

"Then where are we?"

"Ask that bipolar well!"

Sango slid down the to the dirt floor. Both of them knew that an army, or at least it felt like an army, of yokai were heading their way and they were coming fast.

"Well it was nice knowing you Coral-hime." Kagome smirked at the demon slayer as she slowly reaches for the sword on her back, grabbing the hilt.

The slayer shook her head and chuckled as she stood up and readied Hiraikotsu. "Same here Miko-sama."

Together they awaited the army that were at the edge of the forest.

_One…_

She quickly put up a barrier.

_Two…_

Kagome started to pull her sword out.

"Miko." A voice from the shadows said. "What business do you and your companion have in the land of the Lord of the West?"

"We're just passing through, trailing a yokai." She mentally panted herself for her quick thinking and counted ten yokai presences under the shadow of the forest. "Care to grace us with you face yokai?"

The yokai stepped into the light, eyes fixed on her and the demon slayer.

Kagome and Sango gasped then looked at each other. _Sesshomaru has a twin?!_

"What yokai were you trailing, miko?"

"I do have a name you arrogant dog!" Kagome snapped angrily at the Sesshomaru look alike. "And for the yokai it looked like an overgrown snake."

The Inu glared at the two from outside the barrier.

"You know Miko-sama; you should never anger a demon, especially one that's as powerful as him." Sango said under her breath as she glared at Kagome.

"We've killed enough of them to know their weaknesses, what makes this one any different?" The priestess said indifferently and glared back at her.

"He looks familiar."

Kagome frowned as she tightened the grip on her katana. "It's because we've met him before; briefly. One word, So'Unga."

Sango turns around real slowly and stared at the face of none other than… The Inu No Taisho.

_Oh shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

Toga was expecting his day to be just another normal one patrolling their land, why his father insisted on bringing an half of the reconnaissance squad, he had no clue. Apparently there was some rogue demons going through this part.

_He doesn't think I can take care of some weaklings!_ He had thought bitterly to himself.

His men were just preparing to leave the area and head back to the palace when they felt a strong spiritual force coming from the well that they used as their water supply. Seeing that he had time he took some men to investigate.

From the distance he smelt two humans.

_They're far from their village. Humans don't live this part of the land._

Upon arriving at the edge of the forest he saw two females. One of them was wearing some sort of miko's garb but she was wearing boots instead of the traditional shoes, and over that she wore a floor length white haori kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves. The other was dressed a tight jump suit under a dark purple haori decorated with pink flowers.

His first impression was that they looked harmless enough but upon seing them wield a weapon like it was second nature to them made him reconsider.

The miko had obviously felt him and his army and had out a shield around them.

He had a lot of questions for these humans, and he had plenty of time to kill.

* * *

><p>"Think we can take them?" Sango asked her friend nervously.<p>

"No, if you haven't noticed there's a squad just beyond the trees and I don't mean the ten demons that are here right now." Kagome replied as she lowered her sword. "Time to use the age old trick."

"Diplomacy?"

The miko grinned. "Yes and maybe we can gather some information about the current situation, Unless, That is, if you know anything about this era. Did they teach you this at the Slayer's Village?"

"No, they taught us how to kill them, not about their history."

"Human." Toga snarled at being ignored.

"Demon." Kagome retorted.

"You will come with me."

"If we refuse?"

"Then I will kill you."

"Hn. I'd like to see you try."

"Then shall we?" The dog demon asked arrogantly. I will get information from her and her friend. At the same time I get to see her skills. "A fight between a miko and a demon. Wouldn't that be interesting, don't you agree miko?"

Kagome glared angrily at the demon. "That would be interesting, demon. If we fight then we need to set a prize."

"It's your choice."

"My demands are simple. You allow us to pass through your lands peacefully and we remain unharmed."

"Accepted. I have a demand of my own. I pick the area in which we battle." Toga smirked smugly.

"Deal." Kagome replied as she lowered her shield. She and Sango followed the retreating demon as he led them through the forest and towards the awaiting squad.

"Where would this be held?" Sango inquired as she broke the eerie silence.

Toga turned his head towards her direction. "At the Palace of the West. Father would want to see this fight. It has been a while since a miko has been in our land."

"Yeah, you really want your father to see you getting beat up by a woman?" Sango snorted.

"You seem confident that your lady will win." A demon said behind her. Sango turned to see a handsome red haired Inu looking down at her.

"She's never lost a battle." She replied softly.

* * *

><p>The trip to the Palace of the West took several hours, they were flying on a two headed dragon that looked very similar to Ah Un and Kagome wondered if it was Ah Un's ancestor.<p>

"What are you thing about?" Sango whispered from behind her.

Kagome gave a small laugh. "About a lot of things. How to get back home. IF we can get back home. If we'll get to see a baby Sessh."

"What was that saying you used to say? 'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.'" Sango said. "We'll figure something out. Maybe we were sent here for a reason. And I would be very interested in seeing a baby Sessh."

"I wish I knew what that reason is Coral-hime."

"So do I Miko-sama, so do I."

* * *

><p>Unknown to both of two demons were listening intently to their conversation. Toga was even more curious about the two humans that landed on their land from out of nowhere.<p>

When the Palace came into view he watched the awed faces of the women with pride. The Palace was magnificent after all.

"It's beautiful!" he heard the miko say.

They were greeted by servants when they landed and the two travellers watched as they demons watched them with suspicion. Lesser ranked demons specifically stayed clear of the miko; even they could feel how strong her powers were.

"Follow me." Toga said as he and the red hair that Sango recognised from earlier walked towards the long hall way.

"The last time a demon said that to us we almost lost our heads." Sango said casually.

Toga and the other demon froze in their tracks.

"I'm taking both of you to see my father, Daichi. Rest assured you will not be harmed during your stay."

"Hn. Who's your pet?" Kagome shifted her eyes towards the silent demon behind him.

"He's no pet, miko. This is my most trusted companion, Byukuya."

They continued on in silence and the women would look at the portraits on the walls occasionally.

_Now I know where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get their good looks from._ Kagome thought to herself as she passed rows and rows of portraits on the wall. She watched Toga knock on a large oak door and heard a faint "Enter" before stepping through.

Kagome studied the demon seated behind a large desk with piles of paper littered all over it. He was handsome (obviously). Long silver hair with two magenta stripes on his cheeks. He looked no older than thirty-five in human years.

"You brought back humans, Toga." His father said without looking up from his paper work. "Why?"

"I found them at the border near the Bone Eater's Well. They said that they were trailing a yokai." Toga responded quickly as a kept one eye on Kagome who had moved towards the pile of paper and was glancing at it.

"Then what are they doing here?" He asked as he studied the humans. He noticed the haori the miko was wearing but kept his questions to himself.

"He challenged me to a fight." Kagome said as she kept looking through the paper in her hand. "If I win then he will allow me and my companion safe passage through your land."

"And if you lose?" The older demon asked.

"That's undecided; your son has not stated his demands other than he chooses the arena." She picked up a quill and scribbled something in the paper. "But rest assured, I won't lose."

Just then Byukuya arrived and bowed towards them.

"Your rooms are ready."

"Rooms?" Sango inquired as she studied the demon, she honestly thought he was hot, but there was no way she was going to let him know that.

"You'll be staying the night, your miko needs rest. She needs it for tomorrow." Toga replied.

"This miko has a name!"

"Then tell me your name human."

"I don't answer to demands, demon."

Toga growled at her and to everyone's surprise, except Sango, she growled back in a very Inu like manner. They glared at each other for a moment until his father cleared his throat.

"Escort the miko and her friend to their room, Byukuya. They will join us for dinner" He turned her gaze towards his only son. "I want a word in private with you."

As they started walking towards the door Kagome turned around and said. "Kagome, my name is Kagome. Thank you for your generosity." She gave a small bow and followed Sango out the door.

Daichi glanced at the paper the miko was holding and was impressed. She had corrected a mistake in his calculations. _She's educated. An interesting miko indeed._

* * *

><p>That night after a long hot bath in the hot spring they dressed in kimonos that were provided for them and prepared to join their host for dinner. She had refused to part with her haori, it was a reminder.<p>

They felt naked walking around without their weapons but they had promised to leave their weapons in their room. Kagome put a shield around them so that they would remain untouched. If someone of something touched their weapons, she would know.

They were escorted into a large dining room where Toga and his father were waiting for them.

"Glad that you could join us Lady Kagome and Coral-hime." Toga said with a smug look.

"Like we had a choice. And my name is Sango." The demon slayer retorted as she adjusted her dress, she wasn't comfortable being away from Hiraikotsu.

The meal was served in silence while Kagome and Sango waited for their host to start eating first. They felt the older dog demon's eyes studying them as he ate a piece of his meat, they followed suit.

"Tell me about the yokai you are following miko."

Kagome set her chop sticks down. "I don't know much about him, just that he and several demons burnt down a village and we were at the wrong place at the wrong time." It wasn't completely a lie.

Smelling no deceit from her but knew that she was withholding information simply stated. "You're hunting him down to kill him."

Kagome looked into his silver eyes and replied. "Yes."

"A demon is the natural enemy of a miko, which explains why you want to destroy him. A yokai and a miko are never meant to be friends."

Toga looked at his father, wondering what he was doing. Sango stayed silent as she suddenly stopped eating.

"I do not kill yokai for no reason; I kill the ones that burn a human village to a ground with women and children." Kagome tightened her grip on the hem of her sleeves. "Those who take a life for no reason do not deserve to live. As for demons being friends with a miko and slayer, it is not completely unheard of."

The demon nodded his head. "You and your friend, which village do you come from?"

"The one that no longer exists, my lord." Kagome replied. "Sango comes from a clan of Demon Slayers and I used to be a miko of a small village."

Toga raised an eyebrow. "Such a clan existed?"

"Yes." Sango snapped. "I'm the last of my clan."

"And you want to avenge your dead." The Inu said.

"I already have." She simply stated. _At a high cost._

"Well, Toga," Daichi said as he changed the subject. "The nobles will be arriving later tonight."

"Nobles?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, a meeting of the noble houses, there is a war brewing Miko; they want to form an alliance." Daichi replied.

"So this fight tomorrow will be an inconvenience." She glared at Toga.

"Not at all, the Lords would enjoy it. Very much."

"We're entertainment. Ha!" Sango set her plate aside. "May we be excused? Lady Kagome needs her rest."

They stood up from the table as servants came to escort them to their room.

"Miko." Daichi called out to her. "The haori you're wearing belongs to one of royal birth."

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she fingered her sleeves.

She stared at the ever growing miasma and darkness that as it started to spend over the land.

_"Everyone has a darkness within them Miko, some darker than others."_

_"How do I destroy it?"_

_"You can't destroy it, little human. Without darkness there will be no balance. Light and dark are at a constant battle. Good and bad. Yin and Yang. You can't have one without the other. Mikos constantly try to be pure by keeping the darkness in them to a minimum. But they fail to see that darkness is used to purify and strengthen the light." He placed his haori on her shoulders._

_"I don't understand."_

_"You will when the time is right, Miko." She watched he walked into the miasma; he turned towards her and gave a small smile. "Stay alive and live long Kagome. The fate of the demon and human world rests on your shoulder. Change the future Miko-hime" The miasma slowly engulfed the demon._

_"SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUU!"_

Sango turned gently shook her friend who had a glazed look on her eyes.

"It was a parting gift, from a friend." She gently said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"What do we know about this timeline Kagome?" Sango asked as she entered the room allotted to her friend. They had given them separate rooms for some reason.<p>

"We both know that this is centuries before the birth of the two brothers, Toga's father is still alive and Toga would be about Sesshomaru's age."

"What about the jewel?"

"I don't sense it anywhere; therefore it has not been created by Midoriko. I don't even know if she's even born yet."

"We passed by a library on our way here, maybe the books or maps will give us some idea of the time." Sango said as she stood up. "Get some rest Kagome; we're both tired and you have a big day tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thinking  
><em>

_"Memories/past conversations"_

**_Dark voice in Kag's head_**

* * *

><p>Kagome lay on her bed unable to sleep for the voices that haunted her mind. Her friends' voices and a darker foreign voice.<p>

_Be safe Kagome. Stay alive. It's all up to you now. The fate of this word rests on your shoulder._

**_You are weak! You failed to keep your promise to protect them! Weak…weak…weak!_**

She opened her eyes to shut out the voices and stared at the mural in the ceiling. It depicted a forest filled with wild flowers and two white dogs lying in the bed of flowers. She removed her gaze from it. It reminded her too much of the Inu brothers she knew.

The last time she ever saw Inuyasha before the battle was when she was going to retrieve the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, giving her parting instructions:

_"Kirara will take you as far as she can, after that you're on your own._

_"I know."_

_"We'll keep Naraku busy, be back in three days. No longer."_

_"You're sure about this, Inuyasha?"_

_"It's the only way Kags, you and that bow is our only hope of destroying that spider. Plus I've got Sesshomaru here, we'll be fine." _

Liar.

It was the last time she'd seen him whole. She had come back to a massacre two days later. Thoughts buzzed through her mind like a nest of hornet. Had she ever been so helpless? They had weakened the hanyou and given her time. She had landed the killing blow, but at the cost of precious lives.

There was nothing she could have done to rescue them was there? There was nothing she could do. Nothing at all.

Kagome sat up and stared as dawn grayed the eastern sky. Nothing at all, except…

But the thought bordered on lunacy.

The truth was her friends were dead and/or haven't existed and might never exist.

The truth was that Kagome was dreaming about her last conversation with Sesshomaru every night.

The truth was she was hearing a darker voice in her head and it was scaring her.

The truth was the well sent them back to this time for one reason or another.

The truth was that they were given a way, however insane, to save their past…or future…from destruction.

Sesshomaru's words kept ringing in her ears.

_Change the future Miko-hime._

Did she have a choice? If by trick or power they did change the future, it was the stuff of blithering foolishness. She didn't even know where to begin!

Then again this entire adventure had started off with her foolishly challenging the future Inu No Taisho to a fight.

What if she managed to convince the arrogant dog to help them?

Nonsense! Absurd! Utterly, completely.

War was brewing; his responsibility would lie in the Western Land, not following a miko and demon slayer around as they looked for answers.

And so began a battle in Kagome's mind as she sank deeper into her own thoughts.

In the end it was Sesshomaru's parting words that won over all the arguments.

_Change the future._

And she would do it, with the help of Sango and hopefully, a certain handsome inu daiyokai. As she dwelled on the thought it became one with her. For some reason the blasted well had chosen to send them back to the beginning; before the two brothers were born, before the jewel was formed and before the death of the Inu No Taisho. It was as if it wanted to give a clean slate.

Kagome flung her blanket off and threw her bare feet on the cool marble floor.

She knew that when she steps into the field with Toga that to her it wouldn't be a just another fight, it would be survival. She had to win; she had to change the future. And she couldn't do that if she's half dead. Plus Sango was counting on her. With that in mind she headed to the hot springs.

* * *

><p>After washing at the hot springs and dressing in her miko garb, which the servants had washed for her, she thought about wearing Sesshomaru's haori but decided against it, she then spent the next half hour readying her weapons.<p>

The sleeves of her kosode were lined with storage seals. A priestess had taught her how create seals and barriers to store necessities without the need to haul heavy baggage around and Kagome was forever thankful for that. Sango had asked her to create some seals on her haori as well.

She released one of the seals and gently handled the sacred longbow; she had vowed to use it only at an emergency. It won't be needed in this fight; she retrieved two small blades instead.

After concealing a short blade against her right forearm, underneath the sleeve of her kosode and the other against her left forearm the she strapped her katana across her back. She tied her hair up with a pin.

With all her preparations done she sat down, did her prayers and meditated.

Breathe in.

Out.

_Think of the positive _

In.

_Let go of the negative_

Out.

_The voices within feed on insecurity _

In.

_That insecurity leads to struggle_

Out

_Let it go._

She slowly wiped her mind clean and concentrated on her breathing. Minutes or hours might have passed but Kagome lost track of time as she detached herself from the world.

Tap, tap, tap. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango standing at the doorway dressed in her traditional kimono, complete with arm and leg guards.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she rested Hiraikotsu against the wall.

Kagome nodded. "Hm, as I'll ever be. And after this…we have a lot of planning to do."

"Breakfast?" The slayer asked.

"Unless I plan on defeating the dog with a regurgitated meal, then I'll skip." Kagome laughed mirthlessly.

"Yeah true." She sat down in front of her friend. "The palace was pretty busy all morning. I believe the dignitaries and nobles are already waiting at the arena."

"They probably don't expect me to last five minutes with him yeah?"

"If only they knew, you were trained by Sesshomaru. He is the strongest demon in the feudal era after all" "

"I wouldn't exactly call it training Coral-hime. It was more like torture. And it was only for a few weeks." Kagome stated. "And must I remind you that I'm fighting his sire in a few minutes not him. Totally different."

Sango chuckled. "Still, it has to count. I still remember you coming back with cuts and bruises all over you."

The miko glared half-heartedly at her and just as she was about to ask her friend if she would like a demonstration of just how painful Sesshomaru's trainings were, she felt a yokai heading towards them and she quickly got up.

A cat like demoness bowed towards them. "T-t-they are w-w-waiting for you at the p-palace ground, miko-sama." She then turned and beckoned for them to follow her.

They grabbed their weapon and put on their boots and followed the little neko though the main hallway keeping their gaze in front of them. After a few winding corridors and stares from the yokai servants they were greeted with the sight large double doors.

_End of the line._

Sango squeezed Kagome's hand encouragingly as she followed the neko to her designated seat.

Kagome squared her shoulders as the doors opened. _Time to face the music._


	4. Chapter 4

_Person thinking_

**_Voice in Kag's head.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The mid-morning sun assaulted her retinas and she raised her hand to shield her eyes. She watched her opponent who stood opposite her, noticing he had So'Unga strapped across his back. The round hilt of his sword glowed a sinister red under the morning sun. Adjusting her own katana, she took a deep breath and stepped into the dirt arena floor.<p>

The place looked large football arena and the stands were filled with different types of demon; she noticed some of the demons she had seen the day at the well. Looking up she spotted the booth that seated Daichi and six other demons; she could make out the Panther king which they had encountered in the future and subsequently killed. She saw a middle aged kitsune with bright brown hair and green eyes studying her.

_Shippo._

Shaking her head she removed her gaze from the kitsune yokai and watched as Sango sat down beside the Inu Lord with Byukuya standing behind her.

She felt the spectator's hateful gaze towards and her miko powers were fluctuating; just itching to purify their asses to hell and back. But she forced down the urge to commit a massacre. Their chattering and the noise were ready to give her a headache. Add to that the killing intent directed towards her from several demons was just plain irritating.

_Now I know how the gladiators of Ancient Rome felt. _

**_Funny, the gladiators fought beasts in the arena as well. You get to have the privilege of fighting a beast in his human form. Unless of course he changes into his true form; when that happens...well you're fucked._**

_Shut up! Whoever you are._

* * *

><p>Sango rested Hiraikotsu within arm's reach from where she was seated. Daichi turned to her look at her and his eyes fell on her weapon.<p>

"A weapon made of demon bones. A rarity."

"Purified demon bones." She corrected.

"Hm. Which is rare, normally when a demon's bones are wielded into a weapon it emits a demonic aura that will kill its wielder."

"They choose to fight with me."

The demon lord nodded his head, signalling the end of their conversation.

Daichi stood up and raised his hand, silence filled the arena. "TODAY, WE WILL WITNESS A FIGHT BETWEEN A MIKO." Several murmurs were heard from the stands. "AND MY TOGA, MY SON." The air was filled with cheering. "THE FIRST ONE TO DOWN THEIR OPPONENT WINS."

He turned and faced the two opponents on the ground. "BEGIN!"

And they were off.

Toga ran towards her as he reached for So'Unga, without a second thought Kagome left her spot by the side and ran towards him aiming a kick at his drawing hand. The demon quickly side steps and lets the momentum carry her a bit while he draws his sword quickly and swings it only to be met with a blade.

Kagome cracked a smile as she caught Toga's eye. For a brief moment Toga was taken aback by surprise, using that to her advantage she gave his foot a furious kick as she catches his wrist with her free hand and flips over him, still holding onto his arm.

She lands behind him and brings his arm with her, placing it behind his back, then bringing her sword up she placed the blade on his throat.

"You're fast, but not fast enough." Toga said as he raises his words and swats the smaller katana away from his neck then grabs her by the collar and brings her up swiftly, pulling her to the side and twisting her around, slamming her into the ground, back first.

Kagome turns to the side as she coughs and gasps at the pain.

"You are weak priestess." He said as the stepped up to her and looked down at her like she was an insignificant bug to be squashed under his foot.

**_Aww did you hear that? He's right ya know. You are weak; they died protecting you because you are weak. _**

"I. AM. NOT. WEAK!" She staggered up in pain and retaliated with a punch coated with some of her spiritual powers in it, aimed at his stomach sending him flying across the ground and crashing against a wall.

_Advance, don't let him breathe._

Quickly picking up her sword she ran towards the downed demon, watching him as tried to get up on his feet. Toga growled angrily as his body refused to cooperate with him. He turned as he sensed the miko behind him just as she raised her sword in an arch and swung.

The sound of metal ripping fabric and the smell of blood reached the spectators senses.

He staggered back. She continued swinging her blade. He blocked her swing with So'Unga.

"What did you do to me?!" His insides felt like it was on fire.

Kagome smirked. "So, you're feeling it already." Waving her blade in a figure eight she leapt back and landed on her side of the arena. "I temporarily sealed your yokai abilities. You're as powerless as a human for the time being."

Toga's eyes widened. _The punch! _

"Don't worry; it'll wear out in a few minutes." She shrugged. "Do you wish to continue?"

"This fight ends when one of us can no longer stand, miko." He tightened his grip on So'Unga. He charged at her with his sword raised going for a backswing followed by a fore swing.

"Then one of us should stay down."

Kagome blocked and back stepped, she kept on the defence; blocking and dodging, all the while watching his movements like a hawk.

Watching.

Waiting.

She smirked. _Got it!_

* * *

><p>In the stands Sango watched as a smirk spread on her friend's face.<p>

"She found it." She whispered to herself.

"Found what?" Daichi asked as she turned to her.

Sango jumped in her seat. She was so caught up in the action on the ground that she forgot she was in the presence of some very powerful demons.

Turning to face the Daiyokai she said. "A way to end this little fight."

She turned her attention back towards the fight. Sango watched in fascination as Kagome went toe to toe with the future Inu Lord. She watched as her friend dropped her sword and whipped out a knife. Kagome threw her knife. And then a second knife Sango hadn't seen her draw. She had thrown the knives at his calves; severing the nerves and muscle fibers.

Toga dropped to his knees, tried to stand up but dropped down again. The wound on his chest was deep and his healing abilities were temporarily indisposed; even though she was human Sango could smell his blood and…what was that smell...Sango sniffed the air and concentrated on one specific smell, her eyes eyes widened.

_Poison._

* * *

><p>Daichi watched as his son struggled against the effect of whatever poison was invading his body. He smiled to himself. <em>Quite the little genius. Disabling his senses and healing abilities then throwing her blades coated in poison to disable or minimise his movements. She's a step ahead of him.<em>

So'Unga fell to the ground with a 'clink'.

The silence in the arena was deafening.

Kagome bent down and picked up her sword. She walked towards the downed demon and stood in front of his kneeling form. Toga raised his head to look at her, their eyes locked. The sword in her hand felt heavy as she raised it, avoiding eye contact with her opponent, and brought it down for the final blow.

The arena waited in silence as they waited for the fatal blow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inner beasts**

_**"Toga/any yokai talking to their beast"**_

_Someone thinking.  
><em>

_"Memories"_

**_Kag's inner voice thingy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Gggrrr…<strong>

Kagome froze.

**GRR…Grrr…grrr**

She looked at the face of her opponent.

Blue eyes met blood red eyes.

* * *

><p>Kagome leapt back as Toga gripped So'Unga, never taking his eyes off her. She looked right and left looking for an advantage point but found none. Sesshomaru's lessons rushing came back to her mind.<p>

_"When a yokai, whatever species, knows that their life is in danger and there is no other way out, their inner beast surfaces. It is at that moment that they stop thinking rationally."_

_"Even you Sesshomaru?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Arrogant bastard."_

_"Their only goal is to survive or to kill you. What you want to do is to make the beast recede."_

"But how?" Kagome asked herself. "I sealed his yokai!"

**_Temporarily. He's Sesshomaru's sire and Sesshomaru has a high level of resistance to holy powers. You figure it out idiot. And to quote Sesshomaru "A very powerful opponent can override any temporary seal that you place especially if that seal is weak." Makes you wish you took up Sesshomaru's offer about fighting his beast doesn't it? He did give you something, remember?_**

_Random stranger in my head, if you can tell me how to survive this then talk, if not, then shut up!_

**_Geeze, calm down. One would think you're getting killed or something. Oh by the way DUCK! _**

Kagome ducked and threw her weight sideways, away from the acid coated claws. She stepped back away from him to create some distance. He sped towards her. Bracing herself she lunged forward, sword extended. The two swords scraped together and his nearly took her hand off. She blocked then took a swipe at his head.

She tripped and cursed herself.

His blade slapped her sideways then down, almost cutting her in half. Kagome rolled and raised her sword in time to block a third swing.

**"Bitch!" **Toga's beast growled. **"I will slit your throat!"**

Sweat trickled down her neck; Toga's eyes still looked unto her. She thought about grabbing her small blade and running him through the stomach.

A drop of blood fell on her forehead; she shifted her eyes and watched as blood oozed from a wound on her upper left arm which she hadn't noticed before. Now her arm throbbed with an irritating pain.

_Pin point his weakness…wait…pin point… that's it! _Kagome swept his feet from under him and rolled to her feet and feigned for the door.

**_Finally the idiot remembers._**

_You could have just told me!_

**_What would be the fun in that? You learn from your mistakes after all._**

Pivoting on her heel, she twirled, ran up the wall and along it. She reached behind her head, fingers fumbling desperately in search for it. _Just a little closer._

A thick light green whip snapped tightly against her throat and yanked her on her back. Her scream was cut short when she hit the floor. She twisted, scrambling to her knees as the demon dragged her towards him.

Her nose rammed against a dark boot.

The whip disappeared as he picked her up by the collar of her kosode and hefted her a few inches off the ground until they were eye level with each other. She clawed desperately his arms. He pulled her closer towards him snarling angrily, they made eye contact briefly as she kept trying to make him release her.

He drew her even closer as he released one of her collar, she watched as he drew his right hand back as the green poison dripped from his claws and fingers.

She suddenly stopped struggling and smirked.

Toga hesitated for a moment and slightly tilted his head in a questioning manner.

She quickly grabbed the pin hidden in her hair and jabbed it into his neck.

Toga howled in pain as he released his grip on the kosode in his hand and reached for his neck with his other which resulted in him slashing his claws on Kagome's neck and cheek in his desperate attempt to remove the green pin.

Kagome fell to the ground on her rump and screamed as blood spurted from her neck and the lower left side of her face. She looked up and watched as Toga's eyes kept changing from red to gold, he dropped to his knees still gripping his neck.

_It hurts, god damn it hurts! _She applied pressure on her neck and felt the skin of her palms burning from the acid and watched as her world slowly tilts sideways; she fought desperately against the darkness that was threatening to cloud her vision. The last thing she registers is the frantic shouts of Sango as she raced towards her and Toga lying unmoving on the ground.

Her head hit the dirt floor as she slowly closes her eyes and allows herself to be engulfed in the darkness that awaited her.

* * *

><p>Sango had been watching at the edge of her seat and only when she felt Hiraikotsu aura trying to calm her did she notice that she had grabbed her weapon instinctively; ready to throw it if she must. She had watched as her friend's neck was slashed by poisonous claws and calmed her nerves telling herself not to interfere. Only after seeing Toga hit the ground motionless did she jump from the spectator's booth and ran towards her fallen friend.<p>

When she reached Kagome she saw the pool of blood under her neck was getting larger by the second. She gently but firmly placed her hands on the wounds and flinched from the acid that burnt her skin.

"Get me a healer!" She screamed at Byukuya as he checked Toga. "NOW!"

Minutes later they had both Toga and Kagome in the infirmary. Sango had paced back and forth anxiously as the healers tended to the neck wound. She knew that the smell of her anxiety was distracting them so she had gone to the gardens only after making certain that they would call her when they were done.

"Please be okay Kags." It seemed like hours and the wait was killing her.

"Ahem, Lady Sango." Sango turned and saw the same neko from earlier. "They are ready for you."

Sango's heart raced as she ran past the nervous demon and made her way to the infirmary where Daichi and Byukuya was waiting with the healers with sombre faces.

"What's wrong?"

Silence.

Turning to one of the healers she grabbed him by his collar, pulling him close she yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?!"

Daichi gently pried her off the poor healer. "She's stable; she just hasn't woken up yet."

"What else aren't you telling me?" She looked from Daichi to Byukuya.

Byukuya shifted his foot. "The poison is…it's slowly seeping into her body."

"And you fuckin tell me she's stable?!" She punched Daichi's chest hard, sending him back a few feet. "If your son wakes up before she does I am going to fuckin finish what she started and kill him myself!"

"Now is not the time for rash words Sango-chan." Byukuya said trying to calm the raging demon slayer.

"You're right." Sango said with a sigh. "It's not going to help her." She stood beside Kagome's bed and studied her pale skin. The left side of her neck and face was bandaged up and if it weren't for the rise and fall of her chest Sango would have thought she was dead.

"The poison can be removed correct?" She asked one of the healers.

"Well yes, but the procedure would kill any human. We've only used it on yokai never on a human."

"I know a way of removing it." Sango brushed a straw hair on Kagome's cheek. "Or at least I know of something that can work." She walked briskly towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Daichi asked.

Sango turned and looked at Daichi. "To find something or someone that can remove any type of poison." She paused. "Do you have any fleas Daichi-same?"

Daichi raised an eyebrow.

Sango flinched. _That's something I should never ask a dog demon. Damn._

* * *

><p>Kagome felt something wet touching her nose. She opened her eyes and was greeted with to the sight of a little white puppy studying her.<p>

"Uh, hello?" She said as she sat up.

The puppy tilted his head.

"Do you know where I am?"

It blinked.

"Guess not." She stood up and dusted herself as she studied her surroundings. It felt like she should know this place.

"Woof" The little dog run a few paces ahead of her, stopped, and then looked at her. "Woof!" It turned around in circle several times and ran forwards again.

"I guess that means you want me to follow you huh?"

"Woof!"

"Well then lead on little doggie."

The dog ran ahead zigzagging through the trees with Kagome close behind. They stopped the end of the forest and she saw river that looked oh so tempting. She just wanted to jump into it. The little dog nudged her forward.

"There's nothing here little guy...I don't know what you want me to see but yo..." She stopped mid-sentence.

There was someone sitting at the river bank. She walked towards the person.

"Excuse me, I'm kinda lost?" _Lame excuse. _"I was wondering where I am."

The person remained unmoving. She moved closer and saw long silver tresses.

"Hello?"

"We meet again," The stranger stood up and turned to look at her. "Miko-hime."

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the demon lord. He looked exactly the same as the first she saw him complete with the haori he had given her.<p>

"You're not real."

"Of course not Miko." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Where am I?"

"You are in, what most people would call a spirit bridge."

"Huh?"

"A place where spirits pass through to go to the afterlife miko. It is like a replica of the living world." He reached out and tucked a hair behind her ear. "You are hovering between life and death."

"You mean I'm dying but I can choose whether I want to go back or to go forward."

"Yes."

"What about you?" Seeing the confused look in his eyes she continued. "I mean what are doing here? You died in the feudal era."

"Hn. This place does not follow the laws of time miko, in here there is no past, no present and no future. You could say that I'm wandering through."

"I don't get it."

"Look around you miko and tell me what you see."

Kagome turned around and scanned the area. "Nothing but trees, a river and more trees."

"What have I told you about remembering and studying your surroundings?"

"To pay close attention to little details the most would ignore because one day it might save your life."

"Exactly, now look again. This time look carefully."

She did. The longer she looked the more the forest looked and felt eerily familiar to her. If she added a shrine and a village then it would look like... she got it!

"We're in Edo!"

"Hn."

"I still don't get why you're here." She sat next to him. "And where's Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippo?"

"I do not know, they might have passed on."

"Gaaaaaaah this is confusing." Kagome tugged at her hair.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Your father's beast taking over and trying to rip my throat off."

"From your sudden appearance here I would say that he did a good job." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "I must admit, your fight with him was entertaining.

"Shut up you bastard! How was I supposed to know that he was immune to miko powers?" She growled at him. "You saw that?"

"Come now Kagome, if I am immune to holy powers then wouldn't you think that my sire would be too?" He looked with faked disapproval at her. "And it seems that my little brother passed on his vulgar speech to you. And yes I did, I was there."

Kagome smacked him lightly on the arm. "So you're a ghost now? Who would have guessed that the great Lord Sesshomaru would be a ghost?"

"Hn."

"What am I doing here Sesshomaru?" She asked seriously. "I mean in this era. Am I supposed to change the future like you said?"

"It's your choice miko-hime; all I know is that you and Sango were sent here for a reason, it was no accident." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. He offered his hand to her and helped her stand up. "But I do know someone who might have answers for your questions and I know you have several."

"Who?"

"The spirit guardian of Mount Azusa." He took her by the arm and led her back to where she first woke up. "When you are well enough to travel then go see her. Kagome you _must_ go talk to her. She will introduce you to someone you need to meet."

"Arg that annoying bitch who uses illusions?" Kagome watched as he turned and started walking away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Here and there."

She glared at him. "Son of a bitch."

"Hn, yes I am. You should go; your friend, that slayer, is worried about you. I do believe she threatened to kill my father if he wakes up before you do."

Sesshomaru and the forest began to slowly fade away.

"Sesshomaru, wait! Sesshomaru!" She watched him look at her. "The last words you told me, I still don't understand!"

He smirked that irritating smirk of his. "You will in due time miko-hime. Make haste little human, there is an evil coming; one that is far greater than even Naraku. Time is not your friend. And one last piece of advice Kagome, you might want to pay Bokusenō a visit."

"Sesshomaru…"

He turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry miko-hime, we'll meet again. Although I wish our next meeting will not be the result of you dying by the hands of my father."

* * *

><p>Kagome stirred as she sensed several yokai auras beside her.<p>

"She's waking up, summon the slayer. Now."

Kagome's eyes flew open and instinctively reached for a weapon, but when she tried to move her arm pain short through her entire body. She lay half on her back, half on her right shoulder. She struggled to sit up, ignoring the onslaught of pain from her palms and she felt at least two broken ribs which she guessed was from being dragged and thrown like a rag doll. The gashes on her neck and face throbbed and pounded against her skin.

"Take it easy miko; you shouldn't be moving you'll reopen your wounds." Byukuya's voice was soft, barely audible.

"Where's Sango?"

"I made her get some rest; she hasn't left your side in three days." He poured some water in a glass as Kagome had a coughing fit.

"That dog knocked me out for three days?!" Talking was getting to be a painful process as she accepted the glass placed at her lips and drank. The smooth liquid was cool and soothed her dry parched throat.

"Hm, he still hasn't woken. Whatever you gave him has weakened him. I haven't seen him like this since the battle with a rogue Inu yokai."

Just then Sango burst into the room, her angry aura swirling around her like storm. She walked up to Kagome and punched her on the stomach. Hard.

Kagome held her stomach with her un-injured right arm. "The hell Sango! What was that for?"

"That was for worrying me! What were you thinking you foolish idiot?!" She then hugged her friend gently making sure to avoid her bandages. "When he was about to plunge his hand through your chest it reminded me too much of a similar fight. We don't have a shard of the jewel to heal a hole in your chest Kags."

"I know." The priestess rubbed her friend's back in a comforting manner remembering that incident all too well.

_"Inuyasha snap out of it!" She cried desperately as the hanyou started transforming. Grabbing the discarded sword she run towards him trying to put it in his hands. "Inuyasha!"_

_He turned blood red eyes towards her and then faster than an eye could see; he grabbed her by the neck and struck his clawed hand into her chest._

Kagome felt the pain in her chest at the memory. "Next time wait until I'm completely healed before you start beating me up."

After letting go Sango asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got trampled on by a hundred horse yokai." Kagome groaned. "How's Toga?"

"Dunno and don't care." Sango crossed her arms across her chest glaring at the wall. "And that's going to leave a scar." She said as she turned and nodded at her face.

Kagome touched her bandage gingerly and averted her eyes. "It won't be my first scar."

Byukuya made his way through to the door and gave the women some time alone.

* * *

><p>Toga's legs hurt. Both calves and thighs felt like someone was filleting him knives with the pain at his neck to top it off. The wounds had healed but the pain was still there. He had woken up hours earlier but feigned sleep when the healers came to check up on him. He ignored the pain as he rehearsed every detail of the fight. The miko may not have come off as a warrior but oh how he had underestimated her. Beneath the big blue eyes and small frame was a woman who fought for survival. It had intrigued him just how powerful she was, being able to seal his yokai temporarily with the smallest amount of her power. He wondered what would have happened if she had showed her full power.<p>

**You would be dead. Purified. In ashes.** ** Had a one way trip to the Netherworld. **The beast in him said. **Do you wish for me to continue?**

Toga growled. **_"You almost killed her!"_**

**I kept you alive you fool! But I must say she would make a strong mate. **His beast said with a perverse grin.

**_"I doubt she'll even let us close to her after the stunt you pulled! I could have handled it."_**

**Yeah. Whatever. Byukuya's coming. **The beast receded back into his mind.

The daiyokai turned his head and watched as his best friend entered the room silently.

"How is she?"

"She's awake and healing quite fast for a human." Byukuya said as he sat on the chair beside the bed. "Her friend had vowed to kill you earlier. I would stir clear of her when you go outside."

Toga chuckled. "I have no doubt that she would try. The miko's strong Byukuya but she's hiding something. When my beast was in control I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes, like she's been in that situation before."

"The miko's name is Kagome, Toga, use it." The red head sighed in exhaustion. "She asked about you, it was one of the first things she did. You should go see her."

"She might purify me or worse."

"What could be worse than being purified?"

Toga thought for a moment. "Good point."

"Rest Toga, you can beg for forgiveness later." Byukuya said as he went about his business.

"Kagome." He tested her name and liked how it sounded to his ears. He would go see her later in the day but for now he was going to let his body continue its healing process.

* * *

><p>He sat at the head of the round conference table half hidden in the shadows, ears listening intently to the news that one of their spies had witnessed. Desire sliced through his chest at the scene the snake yokai recounted. So it had begun.<p>

"Bring her to me." His voice soft but as definite as a hammer to the forehead.

The murmurs around the table stopped and seven heads turned towards him.

"My lord, how do we know she's the one? She defeated the Heir of Daichi because he was weak!" The snake yokai said.

He stood up casually and stepped into the light revealing a smooth jawline on the left side of his face and a terrible scar marked his right-a mixture of burn and claw marks. "I have battled that weak Heir of Daichi as you call him. We battled for four days; he could have ended it but he spared my life and left me with a scar. Sparing me will prove to be his greatest regret."

Silence.

"Make no mistake Selena that dog is far from weak." The snake yokai hissed under her breath. He turned to her. "Bring me the miko!"

"I will." She said bowing her head low.

"Yet you're still here."

She stood up and strode towards the door.

"Remember Sssselenaaaa…" He left her name fade in a breath. She stopped but did not face him. "If you fail me in this, you will be dead. There are many ready to take your place. I have no use for you."

She resisted the urge to hiss at him as a cold fear slithered up her spine.

"Stay safe my dear and bring her to me unharmed."

The door slammed shut behind her, sealing her fate.

* * *

><p>Hello my lovelies,<p>

Sorry i haven't updated in the last few days. I will try to write longer chapters from now on though so be patient yeah? Anyway tell me what you think. ^_^

:3 Kitty


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's eyes opened. For a moment she was aware only of the mural on the ceiling above. She could not remember falling asleep under it, had no idea where she was.

She realised she was breathing hard that her fingers and face were prickling as though they had just regained circulation. And that her head was throbbing.

Was she drugged?

Then the events of earlier crashed into memory like the falling shards of a broken window.

She wasn't drugged.

She'd been poisoned by Toga.

She had remembered waking up in another room and talked to Sango.

Then she remembered, this was the room assigned to her when she first arrived. She wondered when they had moved her.

Other details slammed into place. Sesshomaru. The strange voice. Darkness.

She sat up -too quickly- and the room tipped around her. Her heart crashed against the cage of her ribs, hard enough to make her wonder if the poison had indeed been removed.

Something wasn't right. She felt as if she dangled on a narrow precipice between life and death, buoyant and terrified at once, the space was darker than she remember. Darkness crept from the room's edges sliding towards her. Reaching for her.

For a moment she wondered if she was dying. If the oddities attacking her mind was the onset of death or something more horrific.

She stood, managed to get one foot under herself, then lurched to one side and planted her face on the ground. Pain flashed out from her chin and face; she could taste the acidic taste of blood in her mouth. She pushed herself up to her knees and unsteadily looked around.

She wasn't dead, just painfully alive.

Still, she couldn't pretend something wasn't wrong with her head. Not merely off kilter but terribly misaligned. She couldn't seem to make complete sense of her surroundings.

It had to be the darkness. That horrid darkness.

Kagome staggered to her feet, arms out for balance.

The gloom struck her senses like fire. It crowded her nostrils and filled her lugs, forcing her to pull hard for breath. But when she did, she sucked in not air but terror-terror and darkness.

For several seconds Kagome stood with her feet planted and her knees bent, trying to breathe. _Oh Kami-sama, Help me! I'm dying. _But her dread only swelled.

She blinked. An image flashed in her mind.

_Chains. Women. Cell. Darkness._

She jerked her head around, seeking escape. There, to her right, a light shined from a doorway.

Light. A shadow hovered in front of it.

She blinked.

"Kagome?"

Her fear immediately abated, tempered by the new realisation that stroked at the back of her mind.

_That voice. I know that voice!_

"Kagome?"

She lowered her arms and breathed more easily, captivated by the sight. How could something so small as the light and the sound of a familiar voice banish all that was evil?

Around her the darkness breathed as though alive, yet before her the light called to her.

Tears filled her eyes. She stumbled forward and stopped in front of the figure.

"Sango," she whispered, her mouth dry. Sango reached her arms out to her and held her. From the corner of her eye she saw the shadows recoiling back.

"Shh, shh. Kagome don't cry." She felt Kagome's arms wrap around her and she held her tighter. "You're okay, I'm right here."

She didn't know how long they stayed like that but Kagome felt safe-safe from the shadows and safe from the voices.

* * *

><p>Sango watched -intense, alert- as the healers changed the bandages on Kagome's face. She saw that had already started to heal but the fall from earlier had opened it again. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the sight of her friend with blood mixed with tears running down her face. She saw the vulnerable and helpless look in Kagome's eyes that she hadn't seen in months. And she saw, as clear as day, that Kagome was breaking.<p>

She watched as the healers retreated from the room and closed the door behind them.

"Kagome? What happened?" Sango walked up to where the miko was lying down, eyes closed.

"I don't know. It's the poison Sango." Kagome opened her eyes and glanced around the room. "I'm seeing things and hearing voices, I don't know what's happening to me!" She paused. "No...they're more like visions. It's like seeing a glimpse of a picture for a second."

"But Kags, I thought we removed it all."

"How did they remove the poison?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"They didn't, I went and found Myoga."

Kagome laughed. "So that old flea is alive in this time line."

"He's not so old; looked quite young actually." Sango said. "While you were recuperating I took the liberty to visit the library. From what I can tell we should be around Midoriko's era, give or take a century." Reaching into her haori she unsealed a bundle of scrolls. "Thought you might like some reading material, tells about the history of Sesshomaru's family."

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

"What?! When? In this time?"

Kagome shifted and sat up straighter. "No, when Toga almost killed me I woke up in this different world. He called it a spirit bridge or something. But he said that I must go to Mount Azusa as soon as I'm well enough."

"Did he say why?"

"Hm, the spirit guardian will introduce me to someone I need to meet. He was so insistent about it and about seeing Bokusenō." She paused. "There is an evil coming Sango; even greater than Naraku and we play a key role in it. Maybe we changed something when we came here, I don't know."

Silence.

"Sango, I need answers."

Sango stayed silent for a moment. "I did overhear some of the nobles talking about some disappearances of mikos. It's been going on for a few months now, also whoever those people or demons are they're killing everything in their way. You're right, us coming here has shifted something in history." She paused. "So we came here after defeating Naraku only to find out that something or someone more evil than him is waiting for us?"

"Yeah, it's like trading one hell for another, but this hell is a thousand times worst. And more people are at stake."

"The gods hate us."

Kagome only nodded in agreement.

"Well then, since the great Lord Sesshomaru said that we have to go to Mount Azusa post haste, then we will have to go find the quickest route." Sango stood up. "Get some rest Kagome and think about getting better, if what he says is true then it looks like the fate of the world is on your shoulder again. You need your strength. No pressure right?"

Kagome smiled at that statement and laid back down, closing her eyes.

Oh the irony.

* * *

><p>Kagome was lying in a fitful sleep when her mind exploded with black light that seared her nerves. She jerked up and screamed in pain. A chuckle reached her ears as she turned to find a person shrouded in black walking towards her, reaching out their hand. Beckoning her.<p>

"_Kagome…Kagomeee…come to me. Let me help you ease the pain. Let me in. _

She could hear her breathing echoing around her.

_He's coming for you and he will kill anyone and everyone who stands in his way. Your friend the demon slayer will die and so will everyone in this place."_

The pain intensified.

"_Everyone here will die; he's coming for you. _

The black clothed stranger chuckled again.

"_Challenging the daiyokai to a fight has set off a domino effect that cannot be stopped. You are to blame, miko. YOU are to blame."_

Then the pain was gone and so was the stranger.

New sounds reached her ears as she opened her eyes to the sound of small feet pattering into the room. Without moving from her back, she gazed slowly towards the door. A small kitsune had snuck in looking nervously behind him. Messy auburn hair in knots and dirty faced. The sight reminded her so much of her own little kitsune. She willed her nerves to settle down as the kit approached her bed.

"Are you lost little kit?" She watched as the little yokai jumped up in surprise. _He clearly needs to pay more attention. It could get him killed one day. _Sango had apparently left her door open.

"I uh well…I don't want them to find me. Please don't let them find me." Big watery green eyes looked up at her.

"Who?" She sat up.

"My caretakers. They want me to have a bath. I don't want to."

"I always thought that foxes loved water." Kagome chuckled, her vision temporarily forgotten. The little guy was so much like Shippo yet so different. "What's your name little guy?"

"My name's Shino! My papa brought me with him here. He says that it would be a good e-ex-pe-rance for when I take his place." Shino climbed up on her bed and made himself comfortable. "What are doing in bed? Why does your neck smell like poison? Why is your neck bleeding? What's your name?"

"My name's Kagome. I'm in bed because I got hurt. Well, the poison hurt me. And a big bad dog slashed me with his claws." She shifted her gaze towards the door at Toga; wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"Did the dog get punished?"

"Oh I think he learnt his lesson."

Shino moved to sit on her lap. "Why did he hurt you? Did you do something wrong?"

"He didn't do it on purpose; I foolishly challenged him to a fight."

"Why?"

"So I can travel around his father's land without him sending an army after me and my friend." She said glaring over his head at Toga.

Toga cleared his throat as he knocked on her door; he entered bearing a tray full of food and drink.

"Shino what are you doing here?"

Shino turned his head to look at Toga. "Oh Toga-sama I was just making sure that Gome-nee wasn't getting lonely."

"Well Kagome-sama needs some peace and quiet. Go have a bath and when you're done you can come back."

The little fox looked at Kagome and she nodded her head in confirmation. "I'll still be here."

With that he hopped off the bed and scampered to the door in a hurry.

Silence followed his retreat.

"Where's Sango?"

"She asked me to bring this to you, said something about going to the library."

"Hn."

Toga set the tray in front of her and she tried to balance her chop sticks on her injured hand. Gently, Toga removed it from her clumsy fingers and set it on his. Taking a piece of meat he held it to her mouth.

"It's not poisoned." He said as she hesitated. She let out a small laugh as she opened her mouth and chewed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She swallowed. "Nonsense, of course you did. I've had a lot of experience fighting demons Toga, what you did was completely natural." As she shifted one of the shoulder of her sleeping yukata slipped revealing a large scar on her chest just below the collar bones.

Toga saw it before Kagome quickly covered it up, but he refrained from asking about it.

He continued to feed her in silence until she had eaten every piece and left a few minutes later.

Deciding to make use of her time she picked up the scrolls that Sango had left behind. She devoured scroll after scroll fascinated by the history of the Inu brothers' family.

_Odd, every seventh generation they seem to exclude the wife. Wonder what they did to not end up in the family tree. _

She lay back down and closed her eyes

Blackness filled her vision.

And the black clothed stranger was back, reaching-reaching and beckoning. Calling to her. This time she saw dark claws reaching for her.

_"Miko."_

The stranger struck their claws into her. She screamed.

Then her vision shifted. She saw over a hundred women in cells looking at her.

_"Help us! Sister miko help us!"_

They reached out to her. She could not move. She could only stand there trembling from head to foot.

_"Come and help us, we beg you."_

Her eyes snapped open. _I can't stay here. _Ignoring her wounds she quickly got dressed in her miko garbs and stepped out into the corridors only to be greeted by a freshly washed Shino.

"Where are you going Gome-nee?"

"I'm looking for Sango." She said as she knelt down in front of him. "Do you know where the library is?"

Shino nodded his head and climbed up on her shoulder. "I'll point the way. Just go straight ahead."

The little kitsune guided her through the winding corridors and then pointed to a large door. Then he jumped off and went on his way.

Sensing Sango's aura in the room she burst in and slammed the doors shut.

"Kagome?" Sango moved around the table and walked to her friend. "You should be resting!"

"I'll rest when I'm dead Coral-hime."

"You can't sleep." Sango stated. "It's the visions isn't it?"

Kagome sighed. Ripping the bandages off her face, she channelled some of her miko powers in her hand; which healed instantly and then placed it over her wounds. Sango watched in fascination as the skin began to heal; the only sign that there had been a wound there was the scars that stood out from the rest of her skin.

"Interesting." A deep voice said behind one of the shelves. They turned and came face to face with Toga. "Just who are you?" He eyed them.

Kagome stood up shakily as Toga approached her.

"Just who are you?" He asked again as he reached for her neck.

Kagome struck him on the chest on instinct.

Toga took a step back and absorbed the blow. His expression both of surprise and frustration.

"The last time you reached for my neck you almost killed me. What was I supposed to do?"

Toga gave an exasperated sigh. "Come to the main hall when you're done here. A servant will come and fetch you." He ran his eyes on their clothes. "And change into something more formal."

Kagome started to protest, but he was already outside.

"Arrogant bastard!" She muttered under her breath.

Sango giggled in the background. "This looks like a beginning of a love story Kags. You know the ones you used to read. The man tries to kill the beautiful maiden but then he realises her beauty and falls deeply in love with her." She clasped her hands together and went all starry eyed. "So romantic."

Kagome glared at her and hit her over the head with a scroll. "We should be working."

"You're not denying it! Does this mean that under all the icy exterior is a heart ready to love a man?"

"No." She replied bluntly and grabbed a map. "Get back to work. And he's not a man."

_I have to focus. _

Eyeing the map before her, she traced the quickest route to Mount Azusa and then to the Demon Tree.

"A week at most." Sango said peering over her shoulder to look at the map.

"On foot, yes, but I think we can negotiate a ride."

"Just like old times, it would be great if we had Kirara..." Sango turned away. _Kirara. I miss you old friend._

"_Kirara take Sango out of here!" Miroku cried over the whirling of his wind tunnel. "GO!"_

_Kirara swooped up Sango who was trying her best to keep eyes open and gently settled her on the ground._

_Kirara's concerned eyes were the last thing she saw before she succumbed to the darkness. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of yellow fur._

"_Kirara?" Sango gave a light push and the feline fell to the side. "KIRARA!"_

_The area around her was burnt to ashes._

"Kirara." Sango whispered.

"It will never be like old times, Sango."

"I know Kags, I know."

Neither of them said anything after that. They just focused on their search; blocking out the painful memories with work.

Several hours later the neko servant came and fetched them and they got ready to meet Toga. Kagome found that clothes had already been set out for her; and she was pretty sure that they would have one for Sango as well.

"What is this?" She asked the neko.

"There is a ball tonight." The neko said softly.

"A ball?" She glared. "I don't have time for that."

Kagome eyed her clothes distastefully. In front of her lay a dark blue kimono with a silver obi. Unlike the traditional style of a kimono hers were not tight fitting at the legs, but more westernise like the dresses of the women in Europe; slightly tight at the chest but loose and flowy from the waist down.

_Something formal my ass. This is ridiculous, I can't wear this thing!_

Reaching into her kosode she unsealed some of her own clothes.

* * *

><p>Sango and Kagome stood on the balcony above the grand hall, watching the guests who had gathered. They had expected peaceful dinner with the two Inu yokai, but instead they found a palace crawling with all manner of demons.<p>

"I'm surprised that they would be so stupid as to allow strangers into their place." Kagome said surveying the crowd.

"There he is." Sango said, pointing at Toga who was with a crowd of four or six near the doorway.

"I see him, what of it?" She said absent mindedly sending a glance to where she was pointing.

"What of it?" Sango cried. "He looks magnificent."

_Perhaps. Yes, in a way he is. _Kagome thought. "A magnificent monster," she said.

Sango grinned. "A magnificently beautiful monster." She wore a red kimono with pink obi, her hand hidden behind long sleeves. Her black hair piled up in thick braids on her head..

"Whatever you say Coral-hime." She replied. "We're not here for-"

And then Kagome saw Toga staring up at her.

He wore his traditional outfit but without his armour; So'Unga hung from his side, and he had let his hair down. Toga studied her over a drink which he held delicately in his left hand. He looked at her with such intensity that it reminded her of...

"Sesshomaru." Sango whispered. "He looks like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Hn."

"I swear you're channelling Sesshomaru. You're starting to sound more and more like him!"

Toga kept his eyes on her and dipped his head. She nodded back in acknowledgement.

Kagome turned away and made her way down the stairs, heading towards the Lord of the house.

* * *

><p>Toga found himself standing in the front of the doorway, watching the guests moving to and fro and talking to each other, he couldn't shake the impression that he was being watched.<p>

"She looks stunning." Byukuya said as he looked up at the balcony where the two humans stood.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Hn." He looked up and met the miko's eyes, he dipped his head and saw that she had acknowledged him. She was wearing her floor length white haori with cherry blossom pattern over a white kosode and black hakama; to finish off her outfit was a pair of black boots. He had no doubt that on her forearms were a pair of knife.

_What a woman, she looks beautiful even in men's clothes. I wonder what she'll look like wearing my clothes. _Toga shook his head. _Where did that thought come from?_

One of the demoness headed their way, eyeing Byukuya flirtatiously.

He stepped away to give him some space with her and watched as Kagome made her way down the stairs. Her long dark hair flowed gracefully around her shoulders. In his view she was unquestionably the most beautiful human he had yet laid eyes on.

But that all changed in the next moment.

The scent of a demoness hit him before she did-sweet musky flowers with a hint of cinnamon-he turned to see that she had walked right past other demons vying for her attention; her eyes only set on him.

Deep golden eyes that drew him like a warm fire. It was the only way to describe the feeling he had when he looked into her beautiful eyes, for this demoness, not the miko, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She moved closer, refusing to shift her eyes. The room seemed to slow.

No, not the room, but she. Only she. The vision of beauty seemed to slow right before his eyes while the rest of the world went on. Her arms, the swirl of her green kimono, the sway of her golden hair- it all happened at half pace.

_I'm hallucinating, _He thought to himself. Her tongue traced the bottom of teeth.

He blinked, and the world returned to normal.

"Hello, Toga-ssssama," she said in a low, breathy voice. "My name is...Selena." And then she winked and walked past him. She walked through the door which lead to the gardens.

He glanced back at Byukuya and to his surprise his eyes weren't even on him or on the demoness.

_I must have imagined that demoness' voice. _Nothing else made sense to him.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango made their way to where Daichi was standing. They waited until he had finished talking to the other people before approaching him.<p>

"Ah Kagome-chan, Sango-chan," He stepped up to them and greeted them as a gentleman might. "I see that you're up and about Lady Kagome." He eyed her scar for a second. "How are you ladies enjoying your evening?"

"It's a bit much." Sango replied.

"It was a bit much from the moment we stepped into the palace really," Kagome said.

"Is it now?" He walked past them and beckoned for them to follow. They came upon an empty room.

"So tell me, ladies. What is it that you wish?" He turned and faced them. "Anything you want, as a way of apologising for your...troubles."

"We just want permission to pass through your land, as per the agreement." Kagome said. "We don't need anything from you or anyone else."

"Nothing at all? Just permission." Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Then I will grant it. But please allow me to provide some supply for your journey."

"No." Sango said. "We'll be fine, we don't need your help."

"It is very kind of you offer it Daichi-sama but we don't want to be indebted to you. We'll leave at first light." Kagome turned and started walking back to the main hall. She spotted Toga looking at a demoness in a daze. "Tell me, who is that demoness? The one in the green kimono. Gold hair."

"I have never seen her," Daichi said as he studied the beautiful demoness talking to his son.

"Hn."

"You're jealous?" Sango and Daichi asked teasingly.

"You both misunderstand me if you think that I could possibly develop an interest in a man or demon, no matter how beautiful or strong, at first meeting. And I find it extremely hard to fall for the man who tried to kill me at first meeting."

"Do you, maybe, have an opposition to love, Lady Kagome?" Daichi asked in curiosity.

"I have a problem with any emotion that shuts down the mind and encourage stupid or reckless behaviour." She replied calmly. "Thank you for your hospitality but we have over stayed our visit."

Kagome excused herself and Sango followed suit. She couldn't keep her mind off the mysterious demoness, because she couldn't shake the feeling that she had. It was the same feeling when she had met one of Naraku's incarnation.

Sango turned her head to look at Kagome. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but I will allow you to ask me another."

"Very funny. But when you do find love, what type of love would it be?"

Kagome didn't respond.

"I mean don't you ever find yourself longing for a man to call your own? Who will love you and only you?"

She responded after a pause. "If I am ever meant to find love then it would have to be enduring, passionate and mind blowing beyond all logical reasons."

"You are a romantic after all!" Sango laughed.

"Hn."

They made their way around the guests to the gardens intending to find a short cut to their quarters; instead they were greeted by the Selena as she was making her way back to the main hall. Kagome eyed her as they walked past, they were so close to each other that their arms brushed.

Kagome froze.

_Blood._

_A young demoness stared at a woman's crumbled, blooded form; her neck sliced open. She stumbled forward and fell to the ground over her body and sobbed with great grasps and groans. _

"_Mother don't leave me!"_

Kagome blinked. The image faded away.

Selena paused in her step. "Tread carefully, miko.

Then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Hello my lovelies,<p>

So yeah here's another chapter, and as for Sango's future pairing...well...i have just the guy...er..demon ;) But we'll get to that in later chapters.

:3 Kitty


	7. Chapter 7

As the two continued to walk to the door they found their path blocked by a sneering yokai. He looked at them with disgust.

"What have we here?" He looked eyed them up and down. Then he said in a loud voice. "Did Lord Daichi order whores for tonight?"

The room went deathly silent.

Kagome looked at him; unmoving, emotionless.

Sango glared, itching to slice open his throat.

"You clearly have no idea who you're dealing with, demon." Kagome said. "Step aside and let us pass."

"And if I refuse, wrench?!" He snarled at her.

"Then I will kill you where you stand."

The demon only chuckled. Sango noticed that everyone's eyes were on them, watching with interest.

"I dare you to try it you filthy human!"

Kagome's hand instinctively reached in the sleeve of her kosode, Sango did the same.

The yokai backhanded Sango sending her to the ground and unsheathed his sword, quicker than the eye could see and pressed it against Kagome's neck.

It sliced her skin.

"Enough, Xander! "

Kagome's attacker froze at the sound of the voice, which had come from one of the doorways. A warm waft of air swirled around the long red cloak of a demon standing in the doorway. He stood with his arms at his side, staring at Xander.

All eyes shifted to the demon who they had not seen before. He stood tall and carried himself with an air of authority. His green coloured hair fell well past his waist. Three stripes marked his flawless and beautiful face; one on his forehead and one on each of his cheeks.

The door blew shut behind him.

"Step away."

Even though Kagome's back was turned she could feel the demon's power and watched as Xander obeyed, backing away from her and moved to stand beside his master.

A soft groan broke the moment.

"Sango." Kagome said turning to her friend.

"I'm fine..." Sango sat up tasting blood in her mouth. "That hurt."

"That's going to bruise."

"You think?" Sango asked sarcastically as she glared up at her friend.

The stranger walked up to her and offered his hand to help her stand. She stared up at him, dazed and slapped his hand away. She stood, gaining her footing quickly.

The demon straightened, Sango and Kagome took a look at his face.

Sango and Kagome shared a knowing look. _Hoshiyomi._

The blood was still on her lip and she touched it with her tongue.

"My lady, are you sure you're fine?" Hoshiyomi dabbed her lip with a handkerchief.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." She took the handkerchief and slapped his hand away.

Hoshiyomi faced Daichi. "Forgive the intrusion my lord, Xander is not accustomed to being with humans."

Daichi eyed him, then faced the two humans. "Ladies?"

"I've had worse."

"Hn."

Daichi turned back to Hoshiyomi. "It's not me you should be apologising to."

Hoshiyomi smiled and faced Sango and Kagome. "I apologise on behalf of my companion."

"Then I accept your apology." Sango replied sweetly. "Good evening."

They left, Kagome first. Sango slowed at the door and twisted her head for one last stare.

"But do keep a leash on your pet." She said coldly.

For a second nothing happened. No one moved.

"Why you little bitch!" Xander cried.

Then he was moving with demonic speed at Sango, knife in hand. But as the knife neared her throat, Sango moved with such speed that was humanly impossible. Her left hand snapped up and clamped down around the sharp blade. The sound of the blade slicing through the flesh of her palm resounded in the room. Then quick as flash Sango pulled the knife from his grasp, spun it so she was holding the handle and sliced his neck.

The room grasped.

Xander gurgle in his own blood. He staggered backwards holding his throat. Another blade dropped from Sango's right sleeve and darted towards the demon like a dagger shot through a cannon. The guy was as good as dead.

But the blade stopped just millimetres from his chest.

"Come now Kags I haven't killed a demon in days!" Sango grumbled. "Plus that one doesn't deserve to live."

Kagome twirled the blade in her hand. "Who are we to choose who lives or dies, Coral-hime? We're not gods." She shot the blade back at her; the slayer easily caught it. "We didn't come here to shed blood."

"You're getting soft."

"Hn. I didn't stop you because I was concerned for his pathetic life, I was merely concerned about Daichi-sama's floor."

Xander stood up straight behind her, his neck wound already healed, Kagome turned to face him.

He spat at her face.

"I do not need a weak human defending me!" He snarled. "Humans are nothing but food for us. They live only for food. Humans are weak!"

Anger flashed in Kagome's eyes.

"I take back everything I said." Kagome wiped her face with her sleeve and pulled out a knife. "Sango's right; you don't deserve to live."

The blade glowed a dull pink colour she started to pivot on her heel...

"Gome-nee!"

Kagome froze and hid the blade behind her back.

"Shino." Shino came running towards her as fast as his little feet could take him and looked up at her. "What are still doing up little kit?"

"Papa hasn't come to put me in bed yet, I came to see him." He fiddled with his thumbs. "But I can't find him anywhere."

Kagome knelt down and picked him up with her free hand. "Tell you what, why don't you go and get ready for bed, I'll send someone to fetch your papa. How does that sound?"

Shino grinned showing his little fangs and nodded. "Are you coming too?"

"To bed? Not yet, I have something to do, but I won't be long." She gave him a real smile and nuzzled his nose with hers. "But I'll drop by and see that you're tucked safely in bed. I promise. Now off you go."

Shino giggled as he nuzzled her nose and ran back out of the room when she set him back on the ground followed closely by his care takers. Kagome waited until the door closed behind the little kit.

As soon as the doors slammed shut the smile on her face disappeared and she turned back to Xander.

Face blank.

Then channelling her miko powers into the blade in her hand she plunged it into his heart.

The demon dropped like a stone at her feet; his face was one of agony and fear, he lifted his hand and watched as his fingers crumbled to ashes.

"It's painful isn't it?" Kagome whispered at his ear as she knelt down beside him. "You know I could have made it quicker, but what would be the fun in that?" She plunged the knife deeper in his chest, channelling more of her power into it.

A loud scream filled the room and Sango instinctively covered her ears. Such a sound of trembling agony that she thought she herself was dying. She looked at Kagome as the miko watched the demon in front of her with a blank look; as if it didn't affect her.

Everyone watched as the body slowly turned to ashes and the sounds of screaming ceased as a gust of wind blew it away.

Kagome picked up the blade from the floor and looked at Hoshiyomi.

"Train your pets better if you want them to live longer." She left.

"Indeed. I would have killed him myself for his behaviour towards you and your companion" He said facing Sango. "Again, I am truly sorr-"

"I get it! Stop apologising!" Sango snapped. "I'm tired and irritated. So please excuse me." She stormed after Kagome.

* * *

><p>Selena had watched the scene with a smile. <em>He was right, she is the one.<em>

She made her way unnoticed outside the place; after a moment she arrived at a thick forest.

"Selena-sama, what are your orders?" A voice behind her said.

"Keep watching them, they will leave at first light. Follow them."

"But Lord-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!" She snapped at him. "A snake strikes when it's ready. Patience."

"We should have had her by now." He responded softly. "Just what are you doing?"

"Go back to you post."

The demoness listened as her the spy went back to his post. A snake slithered up her hand. _The miko interests me. That demanding demon can wait!_

* * *

><p>From behind her Kagome heard Sango's irritated whisper. "That was MY kill!"<p>

"You were too slow."

"I am so going to kill you for that!" Sango gritted her teeth. "And wasn't that Tsukiyomi's boyfriend?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly they he was a nuisance and so was she." Kagome glanced beside her. "How's your hand?"

"You think everything and everyone is a nuisance Kags." She said as she held up her healed palm. "All thanks to Kanna."

"Hn." She grabbed grabbed the nearest demon passing by. "Go find the kit's father."

"I'm not-"

"GO!"

The scared demon ran off to find the older kitsune; all the while mumbling to himself. "I don't even work here!"

* * *

><p>Goodness how long has it been?!<p>

I am so sorry *bows apologetically* just moved back to Uni and getting my classes settled so please forgive me.

:3 Kitty


End file.
